A Chimera's Mate
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Theo's thoughts on Stiles after he learns Derek is returning to Beacon Hills. Fem!Stiles.


"A Chimera's Mate"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

While Theo Raeken was wandering around the forest, he had caught the scent of Derek Hale, a former Alpha werewolf who was returning to Beacon hills.

When Scott McCall had confirmed that it was Derek's scent Theo had picked up, the werewolf felt angered and worried.

He knew that Stiles Stilinski had a strained relationship with Derek, but he had a feeling that the older man was only so rough and rude to her to mask the attraction he felt for the pretty little human.

Theo worried that, if Derek wanted, he could show up at Stiles house and confess his feelings for her and take her away from the Chimera.

With that frightening thought in his mind, Theo had raced off towards Stiles house, praying that Derek didn't decide to pay her a visit or if he did, then the former kitsune host had kicked him out.

She would be able to do it since Theo had been helping her learn how to fight and defend herself against supernatural creatures.

Arriving at the house, Theo climbed up to Stiles' window and was relieved to find it open a crack which allowed him to slip his fingers under it and push it the rest of the way open.

Poking his head inside the room, he found Stiles curled up on her bed, a blanket with a fox on it wrapped around her (a gag gift from Liam Dunbar which made everyone worry over Stiles' reaction, but she happily accepted it from the adorable werewolf since it made him perk up like a happy puppy) and was popping jelly beans in her mouth as she watched as scary movie.

Climbing inside of the room, Theo sniffed around and was pleased to find that the only scents, other than Stiles, he could smell in the room were Sheriff Stilinski, Scott and Liam's scents.

"Stiles." Theo said.

Yelping in shock, Stiles slipped off of the bed and landed on the floor while her jelly beans spilled all over her bed.

Worried that she had gotten hurt, Theo jumped over the bed and landed on the other side where his girlfriend was lying.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

When he took a good look at her, he found that she was dressed in a pair of tiny red shorts while she had on one of his white t-shirts that had gone missing.

A part of him felt overly smug that Stiles had stolen one of his shirts to wear while she was home alone, knowing that his scent would be rubbing off on her, marking her as his to anyone who had an enhanced sense of smell.

"Why-Why-Why did you use the window? I gave you a key!" Stiles complained as she tried to move her tangled hair from her face.

Theo smiled down at her as he held her on his lap and gently moved the stubborn strands from her face so that he could look into her freckled face and see her beautiful whiskey eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot it at home." Theo apologized as he gave her the smile she loved.

Standing up with his girlfriend cradled in his arms, Theo the placed her on the bed and she groaned at the mess.

"Man, look at this." Stiles sighed.

Grabbing the bowl she was eating out of, she scooped up all of the jelly beans and placed them back in the bowl while Theo took off his shoes and jacket before he climbed into the bed, sitting behind Stiles.

"I'm gonna put some damn bars on that window. Keep out any damn werewolves or Chimeras from sneaking in through it. Can't learn to use a freaking door like a normal person. Unbelievable." She complained.

Theo grinned at this as he listened to her ramblings and leaned over, placing a kiss on her shoulder when the shirt she wore slipped down to expose the skin.

Jumping in surprise at the feeling of the lips on her skin, Stiles turned back to find Theo smiling at her.

"Why'd you come over here anyway? Usually you call." Stiles said as she finished gathering up the jelly beans and placed the bowl on the dresser beside the bed.

The smile slipped from Theo's face which made Stiles frown.

She hated it when he lost that radiant smile of his.

"Hey, no. Where'd that smile go? I love that smile. I wanna see it again." She cooed as she leaned into his arms.

Feeling the girl wrapping her arms around his shoulders and intertwining their legs together, Theo smiled down at her and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"There it is. Now, what new MOTW is causing trouble?" Stiles asked as she started nibbling at Theo's neck.

"Derek Hale." He stated.

An annoyed groan was heard as Stiles pouted at the fact that the frustrating man had returned.

"Sourwolf is back? Yay." She muttered sarcastically.

That caused Theo to chuckle as he leaned back on the bed, bringing Stiles down with him, feeling at ease when he could smell her displeasure of Derek's return.

He could understand why she wouldn't want to see him.

Derek had a bad tendency of hitting her and getting violent with her quite often to get her to do things for him.

The werewolf also never seemed to appreciate anything Stiles did for him and didn't even trust her after she held his paralyzed body in a pool of water for two hours to stop him from drowning and keep them safe from the kanima.

If he did want to be in a relationship with Stiles, then perhaps Derek shouldn't have been such a jerk to her and make any possibility of her developing feelings for him highly unlikely.

"You know what he's doing here? Or if he brought any new wolves back with him?" Stiles asked.

"Don't know. We might see him later though. Scott's going to call a pack meeting tomorrow." Theo said.

"Fun." Stiles drawled.

Nuzzling her face into Theo's chest, the girl smiled as she breathed in his scent and felt herself relaxing.

She always felt at ease and safe when she was around the Chimera which was one of the reasons why she had agreed to date him when he asked her out.

It felt wonderful to have someone that made her feel safe, happy and warm whenever he was close by or when he was holding her in his arms.

Screaming came from the TV making Stiles jump in fright, forgetting about the movie that was playing and Theo chuckled in amusement.

"It's not funny! That clown is really creepy! I think I'm gonna have nightmares tonight." Stiles pouted.

Stealing those pouty lips in a kiss, Theo did his best to make her forget about the movie that was playing and rolled them over so that he was hovering above her.

Giving a final nibble to her lips, Theo pulled back and smirked as his blue eyes flickered to gold.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll keep your safe." He growled softly as he ran his nose along her jaw line making her shiver.

"Hmm, keep that up and there won't be much sleeping, baby." She purred.

Theo had to fight to keep the Chimera from taking over and ripping Stiles' clothing off so they could move along to activities that weren't so innocent.

Grabbing the remote from the desk, Theo turned the TV off and settled down on the bed, pulling the fox blanket over him and Stiles as he pulled her small body into his, grinning at how eagerly she curled into him.

"Good ahead and sleep, Stiles, I'll be right here." He whispered.

"I know." She said with a meaningful grin.

Cuddling up into her Chimera's chest, Stiles smiled softly as she listened to the relaxing sound of his heart beating and closed her eyes.

Growling softly, Theo nuzzled his face into Stiles' neck, breathing in her sweet scent and felt the urge to bite her and claim her as his mate, but he reminded himself to wait.

They were only 19 years old, but he could wait two more years before he fully claimed her as his mate and made certain that no one would ever take her away from him.

He also couldn't wait to see her cheerfully plump with their cub, though she may be annoyed with how much he would dote on her during the entire pregnancy, but she would get over his protective tendencies after their baby was born and she got to hold it.

With those peaceful thoughts in his mind, Theo settled down and kissed Stiles' head before he eventually fell asleep, feeling comfortable with the warm of his girlfriend's body, her sweet scent that surrounded him and feeling her curled up in his arms.

The end.


End file.
